fattoidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official Guide to Fattoid
What is Fattoid Fattoid is a substance that, among many other potential effects, causes rapid weight gain upon the consumer. There are various different forms of the fattoid we produce here at Fattoid Industries. In Nature As far as we know, Fattoid’s can only be naturally found in its liquid form in a reservoir in the Sacred Forest. The Natural Fattoid is harvested and refined in the factory and then used to make various products from lotion to hot spring water. In its unpurified state, Fattoid can have a few, potentially dangerous, permanent qualities. Over-Consumption of Fattoid’s natural form can lead to blackouts and permanent weight gain. At the factory, Fattoid goes through a purification process to remove these qualities for risk free consumer consumption. Fattoid products from Fattoid Industries are always safe to use without the risk of any permanent negative side effects. For most forms of Fattoid, the effects last for around an hour. Fattoid Poisoning Fattoid Poisoning is a term attributed to the permanent weight gain caused by Fattoid in its natural state. Many cases of Fattoid Poisoning have been documented over the years, primarily occurring in the early years of Fattoid Industries’ lifespan, primarily among law enforcement. When afflicted with Fattoid Poisoning, the affected party, in most cases, will black out while their body swells to massive sizes, in some cases inducing permanent immobility. If no actions are taken immediately to remove the Fattoid from the affected party’s body, the Fattoid will begin the process of solidifying into layers of Fat Modules that are difficult if not impossible to remove from the body. Conventional means such as exercise and liposuction are ineffective against Fattoid once it’s solidified in the body, however if treated early, the issue can be resolved before any permanent damage is done. There have been a small series of special cases of Fattoid Poisoning that have been documented in which the afflicted party gains influence over the Fattoid permanently in their system and, as a result, are able to use it like a superpower. With this Fattoid Power, afflicted parties are able to change their own size and weight at will, with the ability to grow as large as they desire or as small as they want excluding the base weight forced upon the body through the initial Fattoid Poisoning. It seems to be impossible to remove that excess weight even with the power to the Fattoid in the body. Afflicted parties can also secrete Fattoid fluids through the pores in their skin, allowing them to grow and shrink others at will through touch. Interestingly enough, it doesn’t seem possible for those with Fattoid Power to inflict Fattoid Poisoning on others by using the Fattoid secreted from their body. Fattoid Allergies Only a small percentage of the population have been documented with having an allergy to Fattoid products. In most cases, all this means is that the application of Fattoid has a much stronger, and possibly longer lasting effect on those with the allergy than it does on those without, however a rare more severe type of allergy has also been documented. Research is still being done on the Type 2 Fattoid Allergy, as such the available information on the topic is still incomplete. Those with Type 2 Fattoid allergies not only experience amplified effects from Fattoid, but they likewise appear to have trouble expelling the Fattoid from their system. Because the Fattoid used in these cases is purified, it does not fully solidify in the body as it would with Fattoid Poisoning, however studies have shown that, similar to Fattoid Poisoning, the afflicted body begins producing Fattoid cells in the body causing it to continue to slowly grow over an indefinite period of time. Currently, it’s difficult to pin down a direct causal relationship as we currently only have a single test subject with the Type 2 Allergy and several extenuating circumstances with no control group for further study. Regarding the extenuating circumstances, the test subject with the, at the time undocumented Type 2 Fattoid Allergy was given an experimental Slow Action Fattoid to test. The Intended effects of the experimental Fattoid were to induce a slower gaining effect over the course of a 2 hours. Within the first hour, the subject would grow, and after the first hour had passed, the growth would stabilize leaving the subject at the new, larger size for an hour before finally wearing off. Due to the allergy, however things did not go according to plan, and the subject continued to grow even after the allotted time. The subject left the facility for two days before his accelerating growth caused him to fall through the floor of his apartment building. The Authorities got in contact with Fattoid through our liaison program, and the Fattoid Task Force was sent in to tidy up the accident and collect the afflicted party. After collecting the subject, we kept him in our testing facility while we went about designing a cure for his affliction. Below is a record of the Research Study performed for the case of Woolyphant. Out of this study several new products were made, including the official Fattoid Antidote: Fattoid Slim. This event also led to significant upgrades to the Defattening Room, and a bit more funding and time put into Fattoid’s Research programs. Fattoid Liaison Program The Fattoid Liaison program was put in place early on in Fattoid’s second lifespan. After cutting ties with the black market, Fattoid Industries went out of their way to develop a friendly relationship with the Swen-Liad Police department (SLPD). They make sure to share all research materials with the SLPD and are subject to routine checkups. Fattoid Industries also provides Fattoid Antidotes to the SLPD in order to reduce Fattoid related crimes. As part of the Liaison program, whenever a citizen has some kind of extreme weight gain related emergency, Fattoid or otherwise, the SLPD contacts Fattoid Industries and they are sent in to take care of the problem. Fattoid sends a representative to the scene of the accident where they take care to remove the afflicted party, and clean up any messes caused. Then the afflicted party is take to the factory where they undergo a rigorous weight loss program to get back down to a manageable size before being sent off on their way once more. If the accident was Fattoid related, the afflicted party will be sent into the defattening room where the defattening machine will attempt to expunge all lingering traces of Fattoid from the afflicted party’s body. A Brief History of Fattoid Art by DrakeBigShep ]] Erik Farden is the Founder and CEO of Fattoid Industries. His journey began in high school, when he started putting on weight at a rapid pace. As a result, he garnered the nickname F.A. (short for “Fat Ass”) and people eventually forgot his real name. Embarrassed, ashamed, and sick of being ridiculed, F.A. fled into the Sacred Forest, hoping to become lost like those in the stories who entered the forest and never returned. Instead, he was guided by a forest spirit to the Fattoid Reservoir. Parched, F.A. drank from the reservoir, eventually falling in and blacking out. When he awoke, he found himself having swelled up to a massive size, and likewise found this irreversible, even in spite of the new Fattoid Powers he developed from this event. Having been driven mildly insane, F.A. returned to civilization seeking revenge on those who had ridiculed him. He used Fattoid to exact that revenge. Once his revenge was complete, he returned to the reservoir. Exploring the area further, he discovered it was oddly close to the old abandoned factory town on the outskirts of the city. F.A. began selling Fattoid on the black market, inadvertently creating an epidemic as criminals begin to use it to evade law enforcement. Using the funds from selling Fattoid, F.A. slowly managed to rebuild the old dilapidated factory near the reservoir. Eventually, the epidemic catches up to him as he becomes the acquisition of a bounty. This bounty gets picked up by Chiin, who, at the time had been acting as a bounty hunter, and he travels to the factory to put a stop to the epidemic at its source. Chiin goes to the factory, and, after meeting with F.A., rather than turning him in, the two become friends, and Chiin agrees to become a business partner and clean up the factory. Chiin cuts Fattoid’s ties to the black market, and finds a way to purify Fattoid so as not to induce permanent weight gain. The company begins selling to retail, and Fattoid is born.